1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to paper towel holders, specifically a portable paper towel dispenser designed to be worn on the person of the user for the purpose of providing constant access to a roll of paper towels.
2. Description of Prior Art
Paper towel holders are traditionally mounted to flat, stationary surfaces such as walls, cabinets etc. Paper towel holders are usually installed within a work area where they are the most utilized. When needed in other areas, the user will typically tear off a number of sheets as anticipated for the task at hand. Or if the cleaning or drying task is extensive, one typically procures a new roll of paper towels and carries it to the cleaning area.
Because a roll of paper towels is cumbersome and unwieldy, it is usually carried separately from other cleaning supplies. It is often misplaced or left behind when the user moves on to another cleaning task. Time and motion are often wasted by the effort expended by just trying to keep track of a loose roll of paper towels.
The paper towel is an indispensable item to the professional cleaning person, as well as to most home-makers. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that provides continual access to paper towels whenever or wherever they are needed.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a portable paper towel dispensing device is disclosed. Several advantages of my present invention are:
(a) to provide continual access to a source of paper towels when cleaning.
(b) to provide a convenient transport of a roll of paper towels while moving to and from, or around a cleaning area.
(c) to provide an efficient means of dispensing the exact amount of paper towels as needed, when needed.
(d) to provide an awareness of the whereabouts of the paper towels at all times.
My paper towel harness has been developed for the purpose of having constant access to a roll of paper towels when cleaning. The paper towel harness is convenient to wear and use for any cleaning task. My invention comprises an adjustable belt with a harness configuration attached to it. The harness supports a dowel which bears a single roll of paper towels. The belt is worn, loosely around the waist allowing the harness to be easily shifted to the front, side or back of the user""s body. Thus, the paper towels are conveniently worn out of the way, in back when not in use. And the towels are easily slid to the front or either side of the body for ready access when needed. The harness apendages that support the dowel can also be adjusted to raise or lower the roll of paper towels. This feature permits the towels to be dispensed with the dowel parallel or angled as desired.
My paper towel harness is light-weight and comfortable to wear. The homemaker will find this device to be a convenience that makes house-maintenance easier. And for the professional cleaning person, my invention can effectively affect the bottom line. Saved time and motion mean increased productivity and profit.